3-(imidazo[1,2-b]pyridazin-3-ylethynyl)-4-methyl-N-[4-[(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)methyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]benzamide, also known as ponatinib, is a multi-targeted tyrosine-kinase inhibitor used in the treatment of chronic myeloid leukemia (CML) and Philadelphia chromosome positive (Ph+) acute lymphoblastic leukemia (ALL). Some forms of CML, those that have the T315I mutation, are resistant to current therapies such as imatinib. Ponatinib was designed to be effective against these types of tumors.